Count On Me
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: A story that is just so... Wow... Very... Wow... BTW! THIS STORY HAS SEXUAL ABUSE IN IT AND OTHER EXPLICT THINGS! Read at your own risk!


-Rei POV-

Minako was abused when she was young, it was done by her father. She was always afraid of love after that, her virginity was taken by her father when she was twelve. She was traumatized she couldn't love after that. For all the years I have known her before any of that happened she would go crazy for boys even at are young age.

Rei and Minako were walking to school they were in their first day of school and boys were already staring at her. "Minako it will be ok" I said putting my hand on her shoulder, She kept her head down "Please Minako talk to me" I sighed "I don't like it when they stare… They just want my body nothing else!" Minako yelled then picked her head back up to look at me with tears in her eyes. "Minako I won't let them lay a hand on you" I hugged her "Rei what can you do" Minako said thinking that I could kick someone's ass "You what I can do?" I said with a giggle "Come on let's go" I said grabbing her hand and we started walking again.

We got to school and we looked on are class list "So my first hour is D1" I said looking at hers "Mine is A 3" Minako said with a frown "Well maybe we can ask to get are classes changed together but for now we need to get to class" I suggested "Ok bye Rei" She said with a small wave.

I started walking to D1 'she used to be so fun and bubbly but now she is quiet and…' I didn't want to finish the thought. I found D1 and walked in seeing the teacher she waved at me "Good morning im " The teacher greeted me "Hi Hino Rei" I said while finding a seat. The other students came into the classroom and sat down. I looked around to see if I could see any of my friends 'No Usagi, no Makoto, no Ami, and no Minako' I sighed. I didn't even pay attention to the class i'm pretty sure the subject was science 'Oh Minako… you don't let anyone speak to you except for me… you need to open up to people' I thought.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bags and walked to my next class which was C5. "I hope Minako finds her classes" I said under my breath. I kept walking until I saw a blonde with long hair being pushed by a boy. 'Wait that's Minako!' I ran over and punched the boy "H-hey what the hell do you think you doing?!" The boy yelled at me "Get away from her!" I yelled at him. He ran off "Mina are you ok what did he do to you?" I asked "He…" Minako started but stopped

-flashback-

"Hey pretty lady" The boy waved to Minako, Minako didn't speak she just kept walking "Hey i'm talking to you!" He pushed her against the wall he had her hands pinned she couldn't do anything to stop him. Even if she wanted to she would attack him, because she was abused she doesn't know how to react all she could do is let it happen.

-end-  
"So what happened?" "Nothing…" Minako picked up her stuff and kept walking 'Oh Minako…' I sighed.

I walked to my class and sat down. The teacher was talking about herself and about the class 'At least me and Minako both have PE next' I thought "Miss! Rei isn't paying attention!" A boy snitched, I snapped out of my thought and stood up "Oh I was paying attention! To you trashy terrible life!" I yelled at him he went silent. "Miss Hino! That is no way to treat someone on the first day!" The teacher scolded me "Yeah yeah yeah…" I sighed.

The bell rang and I saw Minako starting to walk over to the gym. She doesn't like PE since she has to dress out but thankfully they have stalls that you can change in. But she still doesn't like them. "Minako! Wait up!" I yelled running over over to her "Rei!" She hugged me "That's the Minako I love" I smiled "No homo" I added with a giggle "Ok!" She hugged tighter.

We walked into the locker room seeing a lot of other girls they were pretty but not as beautiful as Minako. "Rei I can't change" The said with her head down "Why not?" "Not here not with these people here, but I need someone" She explained "So you want me to help you?" "Yes" she smiled. I walked her into a stall and closed the curtain "Ok pull up your shirt" I said. It felt like I was dressing a two year old 'Wow…' I looked at Minako wonderful breasts they looked so soft and cute they were covered by a thin lacy bra her dad made her wear "Rei are you ok?" She asked "Oh sorry! I'm sorry Minako" I begged for forgiveness "It's ok Rei" She started to pull her skirt down 'Even has matching panties' I thought. I dressed out as did she then we walked out. "Minako where is everyone?" I asked "I think they went outside but I want to stay inside" Minako said "Ok" I grabbed a volleyball and walked into the basket ball court. "Catch!" I tossed the ball to her "Volleyball!" She threw the ball in the air and bumped it. She loved volleyball it was her favourite sport. I spiked it back even tho there wasn't a net "I got it!" She dived to the floor to bump the ball "Take that!" She said with a big smile. I let the ball drop onto the ard wooden floor. "Ladies?" The coach looked at us withs a small smile "We just didn't know were you guys went so we just came in here…" I explained "Is this true Aino?" The teacher asked Minako "Yes ma'am" Minako responded.

After the class ended we changed and started walking to are next class. A couple classes later it was finally ninth hour. "My last class is D4" I said "Mine is D3" Minako added "Ok" I said grabbing her hand and started walking us to class.

After the bell rang I walked over to her class and waited at the door for her. She walked out and hugged me "Rei!" She smiled "MInako your so fun" I whispered in her ear. We started walking home and when we got to Minako's house she stopped and stared at the house "I don't want to go home" She said under her breath "It will be ok we can take the rest of the week off" I tried to comfort her "Ok but Rei" "Yeah?" "Promise me if something bad happens will you save me" She asked "Yes I promise" I agreed.

I walked home and opened the door to my house. "That was a long day…" I sighed. I sat on the couch and put my bag down. "I hope Minako is ok" I said with a frown

-at Minako's house-

"Daddy can I just do my homework please!" She moaned as her dad thrusted his long dick into her. She was bleeding from the hard thrusts "Daddy stop!" She yelled "Not until I cum!" He slapped her with his free hand. She whined and squirmed as her father abused her, he finally came and pulled out of her "Ok now get out!" He slapped her "Yes…" She ran out the front door crying. She ran to Rei's house.

"Rei! Open the door!" She pounded on the door as she flattened her skirt and hid the blood. Rei walked over to the door and opened it "Minako?" She asked. Minako fell into Rei's arms her skirt going up and I saw the blood "M-Minako Wh-what happened?" "He did it again" She said crying softly into Rei's shoulder "Minako calm down you're safe now..." I said patting the back of her head. "Rei i'm scared…" She whispered "I know, we're not going to school tomorrow" I said "Ok…." Minako whispered.

I walked her into my house and sat her down in my room "Rei!" My grandpa yelled "Yeah?" "Is that Minako?" "Yes it is her father was abusing her again!" i yelled across the hall "Ok she can stay here when she needs to" My grandpa stopped yelling and went back to what he was doing.

I sat her on my bed and pulled down her skirt "Minako thats a lot of blood…" I gagged "I will be right back" I got up and went to the bathroom to get some cotton swabs. I went back and started cleaning her vagina "It might hurt a bit Minako" I warned her. She kept quiet as I was cleaning the blood. "Ok now for the cuts" I said as I looked at her legs there were several cuts on them. I got some rubbing alcohol and cleaned the cuts "It burns! Ow!" She yelled "I said it would hurt!" I giggled.

Once I was done helping her I stood up and sat next to her on my bed. "I hope you well better" I caressed her arm "Thank you Rei" She thanked me "It's nothing" I laid down and looked at the ceiling "He treats you so badly" I sighed "Come again?" She asked "Your father… He treats you like shit" I turned my head to look at her "Yeah but we can't do anything about it" Minako sighed "Why not?" "Rei he killed my mom! And my family it's only me and him! If he can kill my uncle who was a cop then he can kill anyone else!" She cried. "Minako… Don't say that" I cupped her cheek. I saw fear in her eyes from the slightest touch of a hand that is how traumatized she is from her father. "Minako don't be scared please not of me" I sighed "Rei…" She leaned over and placed her lips onto mine. 'She is kissing me? How? Why?' I kissed back "Minako I-" "Don't say anything! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She yelled she was scared again. "Minako calm down!" I grabbed her arms she could move "Minako please" Her eyes were filled with fear she was scared for he life it seemed.

"Minako listen to me! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to love you" I yelled at her "Rei let go oh me!" She got one hand free and slapped me. I fell back and looked at her in shock 'she just slapped me…' I thought "Rei! I'm sorry!" She sat next to me and caressed my face "Are you ok? Is your face ok? Did I hurt you?" She panicked "I'm fine" I sat back up "Rei i'm sorry I freaked out!" Minako begged for forgiveness "Minako you don't need to be sorry you are afraid of love… Afraid of what love did to you" I sighed "You don't need to be sorry" I smiled "Please don't be sorry" I said "Ok i'm really sorry tho Rei!" She pleaded "Please don't be sorry" I hugged her "I'm sorry…" She hugged back.

It was now ten o'clock and we were watching a movie, the movie was The Fix and The Hound. "Wow… Everyone was friends in the end" Minako sighed "Yep!" I said with a smile. "We should get to bed you look tired" I looked at her "No i'm not tired" She yawned "Yeah let's go to bed" I pulled up the covers and turned off the TV with the remote. I got under the covers with Minako. "Good night Rei" She yawned again "Good night Minako" I scooted over to her then kissed her on the nose. She blushed I could see it thru the darkness of the room.

The next morning I woke up with someone in my arms. I looked and saw it was Minako "Minako… Wake up" I shook her "Wha? Rei?" She whispered "How did you get here?" I asked her "How did you get in my arms?" I asked again "Oh you pulled me in last night and it was warm and comfy so I stayed" She explained "And you didn't freak out?" "No I thought I would but I didn't" She sighed "That's good" "No it's not… it if was someone else I would freak out but with you it's different" She said "Oh how do you know?" I asked "Just assuming" "It's not good to assume" I smiled "Well someone has to" She giggled.

I handed her some of my clothes and walked out of my room so she could change. About five minutes later I got worried about her and walked in. "Minako are you ok?" I walked in seeing a goddess "M-Minako…." I gasped. Her cute round ass was facing my way if she turned around I would see those bare breasts. Her long golden blonde hair draped her back and went down to her thighs. 'I could take my hands and put them around her waist' I thought. She turned around and saw me staring at her "Rei?!" She yelled "Minako! I'm sorry! I th-thought you were done!" I stuttered "G-get out!" She yelled. 'Those beautiful breasts that I could just hold in my hands… I could just eat them up' I thought "REI!" She yelled "Oh sorry!" I walked out and closed the door.

I stood at the door and waited for her to open it. I knocked "Minako you ok?" I asked threw the door "Yeah you can come in now" She answered back. I opened the door and saw she brung her own clothes, she was wearing a thin white shirt and short black shorts. "Minako you bring your own clothes?" I asked "Yeah sorry I didn't tell you" She winked "Well then" I smiled.

The day flew by and soon it was eight o'clock. "Rei i'm hungry" She sighed "We have pizza" I offered "Ok" She agreed. I got up and walked out to the kitchen and heated up some pizza. 'I hope Minako is getting better… It was so bad we had to skip the whole school week' I thought. Once the pizza was done I walked back into the room.

"Dinner is served!" I gave her a plate with two slices of pizza on it "Thanks Rei" She said with a smile. "So how are you feeling?" I asked while sitting down on my bed "Better but I don't want to go to school" She sighed "Same, But i'm happy you're feeling better" I smiled "The pizza is good to!" She said while eating a slice "Yeah happy you like it" I smiled.

Soon we were done eating and we turned off the light and got under the covers. "Rei can you hold me?" She asked "W-why?" "It's cold" She scooted over to me "Ok come here" I put my arms around her and but my head on her shoulder "Good night Minako" "Good night Rei, I love you" "I love you two" 'what the hell! I said that without even thinking!' I thought.

I looked at her and smiled "Minako" "Yeah Rei?" "Please don't be afraid of me" I said "I'm not…" She said "Count on me" I said hugging her more "Like one, two, three?" "Yes exactly" I sighed with a smile. Then we fell asleep...


End file.
